space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode89
Assault on Home of the God Beasts We picked up things with everyone all fresh and shiny with new 3rd Tier programs and embarked on a new block. Pete and Oz do their thing as they do. OJ agreed to look into the machinery and process for creating more light emulsion to make some more fisters in time for the Final Battle. Kiwi started his first Alchemy project to give Oros a glimpse of godsight. Of course, about 1 hour into the block Oz, who had gone to sleep spooning the Dragon scale, was contacted by Traxis with the “2 minute warning” to “bring all your power” to Cordulon 3 to free more reaver dragons. There was some discussion about whether we could mobilize a fleet in time or get Raiden’s Raiders to contribute but 2 minutes ain’t that long and we decided to just go with our Fister Entourage. Pete suggested bringing some of his traitorous, reaver-puppeted Veilos Defence Forces and we laughed at him. As we arrived at Cordulon 3, we fondly recalled our time at the Smoke Ring (see Episode37 for all the gory details!) and how we anticipated the Reavers opening a portal from Cordulon 3 and Pete activated a tree metal doomsday device that obliterated a third of Cordulon 3. The after-effects of this were plain to see as we moved closer and a massive asterioid and debris field now covers the remainder of the planet. This created some maneuvering issues for anyone not using Merge Inorganic and epic level sensory powers (which maybe includes some NPCs in the entourage??). There was little time for reminiscing however, as Reaver Senses started tingling and we rolled initiative. There are 3 powerful Reaver Dragons (with subtle reaver names like TerrorCunt and DrumpfUcker) that need to be taken out and with Traxis and Dregoral coming in hot, that leaves the party and entourage to balance out the fight. Oz suggested we take out one of the intermediate reavers first with a prism gaze attack to clear out some of the Reaver chaff first. With Kiwi’s portals, we were able to engage ship-sized reaver with the entourage within seconds and we enjoyed a brief period of out-classing the hapless chaff reavers until the reaver rolled a natural 1 save on the party’s simultaneous prism attacks. While we still outclassed the chaff, we lost valuable time and actions but managed to pull off the prism attack and cleared out all the weaker reavers in the area, giving our Reaver Senses a bead on the 3 dragons. Hopefully, this will also help our entourage focus more effectively on the dragons if they’re not harried by lesser reavers. Kiwi was keeping an eye on our allied Dragons and could see they had engaged one of them while the other 2 kept back, either building towards something nasty or using ranged/psionic attacks. We choose to engage one of the hanger-backs to even out the fight. Using another portal we were able to see through the Dragon’s deception magic and blast it with a gaze attacks. In hindsight, we realized we should have done the less 'wrathful' version so that the host was less damaged (Pete went on record as saying that was his plan all along - retroactively). The dragon responded with massive breath weapon attacks that were only defendable by PCs named Oz and Kiwi. We closed there with the dragon firmly focused on the party. Success! 1 Combat 11 Generic 11 Combat for the logger Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk